


The Wedding Invitation

by wearenotamused



Category: British Royalty RPF, Burbank Story
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 13:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15708177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearenotamused/pseuds/wearenotamused
Summary: Two of Prince Harry's distant cousins, well at least one of them is hell bent on being invited to his wedding to Meghan Markle.





	The Wedding Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story that brings characters from a book called Burbank Story: About a Lot of Things into contact with the British royal family. In case you haven’t read it, I’ll just provide a simple bio for these characters, who are mostly side characters in the book, whereas they are the central characters in my story below. Arthur and David are teenagers, brothers, whose grandfather was fictional Prince Edmund of Gloucester. They lived until recently in Nottingham, and never really had much to do with their famous cousins. Even at Eton College, it’s not like they have titles, and many Etonians have way more famous parents and grandparents. The thing is, their father, a barrister named Sir Robert Windsor, died in a car accident, and now their mother, Lady Fiona Windsor, has inoperable cancer. Knowing her days are numbered, she secures their future with their dad’s friend, Elijah Schuster, who is also Arthur’s godfather. Elijah is married to Margot and lives in Berlin. Anyway, it’s actually more complicated than that, and Elijah has like a whole other family from his first marriage in California, but I digress. Elijah and Margot take Arthur & David to the wedding of Elijah’s first wife in Burbank (very long story) and this whole melodrama unfolds. A bunch of stuff happens. Arguments break out. People record the shit with their iPhones and post to YouTube. It’s bad. Well, the most embarrassing YouTube upload is an argument between David and this Finnish guy called Oskar about Prince Harry. David is defending Harry’s war service. Oskar basically accuses Harry of being a military industrial complex pawn and posterboy or whatever. The whole ‘are veterans heroes or assassins’ debate. A lot of really dumb and hurtful things are said. These characters are flawed; they do and say a lot of dumb shit. So anyway, my story supposes what happened with Arthur and David after the wedding, and they were back home in Europe. Actually, before returning to Berlin to enroll at their new school, they stop off in London to visit their mother, who is now living in a cottage at Kensington Palace, because the Queen wants her to be as comfortable as possible. Not that her house in Nottingham was a shack, but… well now she’s like a hop and a skip from like all the other royals and hangers-on. And now that it’s just her, she doesn’t need a huge house to maintain.) 
> 
> So without further ado, let’s begin, shall we?

ACT I. SCENE I.

Elijah and Lady Fiona are in the downstairs sitting room in Old Guard Cottage, Kensington Gardens. 

ELIJAH: Are you sure you don’t want to come to Berlin, Fiona? We should all be together.

FIONA: Elijah, we’ve been through this many times. I don’t want the boys to see my decline. I’d like them to remember me strong and healthy.

ELIJAH: But they worry about you. I know you are trying to protect them, but I fear that this choice will lead to its own ill effects. 

FIONA: The worst has not begun, Elijah. I’m still relatively strong and able to join in the fun and games. But it’s happening quickly. The cancer will show no mercy and it will take all the energy I have left to try to ease the pain. That’s not the mother I want in their memory.

ELIJAH: I understand. I’m sorry to put this pressure on you. I worry about you too. It was lovely to have you out in California with us but it is also devastating to realize it will probably be the last trip we ever took together.

FIONA: You’ve always been such a good friend to us. Robert many times called you the brother he never had. 

ELIJAH: And he was the same for me. Even more of a brother than my cousin Clyde, whose father was like my father too, indeed the only father I’ve ever known. 

FIONA: Oh! I wish I had known Ziggy!

ELIJAH: I wish everyone had known Ziggy! 

FIONA: Well, they know his legacy, don’t they? Thanks to you! Ziggy Beer is very popular here.

ELIJAH: I can’t take any credit. Ziggy built the company from the bottom up. I just took the reins after he died.

FIONA: You don’t give yourself enough credit, Elijah. He trained you. He believed in you. He could have left it to Clyde.

ELIJAH: No, Clyde had no interest. Clyde never wanted to run a beer company. He’s an incredibly successful psychiatrist and radio broadcaster, right here in London!

FIONA: I like Clyde. And I like his show. He gives very sound advice. Some of the problems! The people who call in! Their problems astound me. It’s amazing what humans can overcome.

ELIJAH: Fiona, are you sure this cancer cannot be defeated? I know you’ve had a second opinion….

FIONA: And a third, and a fourth, and a ten trillionth! Elijah, I’ve made peace with it. I’ve ensured that my precious boys will be cared for by the best people I know. 

ACT I. SCENE II. 

A year later. Lady Fiona has passed away. Arthur is lying on his bed (in Berlin) watching a gamer video on youtube. David barges in.

David: Unbelievable! 

Arthur: Ever heard of knocking?

David: Sorry! I’m upset. 

Arthur: What is it now? Has what’s her name cancelled again? 

David: It’s about Harry and Meghan! We’re not invited to the wedding!

Arthur: Oh is that all? 

David: No! Apparently we are blacklisted from Eugenie’s wedding too!

Arthur: So what? 

David: So what! Arthur, they are our cousins!

Arthur: Not really. I know some years we stood on the balcony in June, but now….

David: What?

Arthur: Well, David… Now that Mum and Dad are both…. Don’t look at me like that. David, you know things are different now. We don’t even carry British passports anymore. We gave it all up to become Schusters. And frankly, I’m glad that we did. 

David: I know. I am too. I love Elijah and Margot. But, Arthur, don’t you… Don’t you miss….

Arthur: Of course I miss England sometimes. I miss our friends. But we have friends here too. New friends. I don’t know why you wanted so badly to go to Harry’s wedding. I know you remember the boredom of sitting in the abbey for William and Kate’s wedding. Hours and hours, queuing outside, then finding our seats, then waiting and waiting and waiting. And then the service! Harry’s wedding will be just the same. 

David: I know, but you know I always liked Harry especially. He’s my hero. Because of him, I want to serve in the British army. Well, now, I guess… Whatever. The point is, I thought surely he would invite us. He knows about Mum.

Arthur: He also knows about a certain YouTube video where Lord Oskar Jagerhorn is calling him a murderer. 

David: Do you really think he saw that? I thought you said Emily’s friend deleted it.

Arthur: She did. But it still got thousand of views and it may even have been archived. Who knows? Anything related to the royal family, and especially Harry or William, tends to get people’s notice.

David: That must be why we’re not invited.


End file.
